Sailor Moon And The Element King
by Sonic Wind
Summary: Sailor Moon and the Sailor scouts have been called upon to fight a new evil. an evil after their Pure Spirits, who is known only as "The Element King".(First fic so be kind)
1. Default Chapter

It was a bright and cheery sunny summer day, at least it was for the Sailor Scouts, not including Serena. Darien still wouldn't tell her who he liked best; Serena or her.  
  
"Darien, you better tell me now or I'll get you!" Serena hollered.  
  
"Uhhh... cough cough. Gotta go... dying..." and Darien ran away. He certainly didn't to be in such tight situations.  
  
"Serena, isn't it pretty obvious?" Mina said. " Darien likes Rini, not you!"  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS MINA!" yelled Serena.  
  
"She's right," Rini said" he obviously likes me. He just doesn't want to tell you." stated Rini  
  
"Oooooh! Why shouldn't he love me? I'm beautiful and....."|  
  
BOOM!!!! Serena was interrupted by thunder.  
  
"Wow!!" said Lita in surprise." This storm came in like 2 seconds and the sky was totaly blue!"  
  
"We'll look strange if we don't get inside, our hair will get wet. Let's do to your house Raye." stated Amy.  
  
"Yeah, let's." said the Sailor Scouts.  
  
They go to Raye's house, getting super wet on the way. About halfway, Luna said, "I detect some strange presence. Be careful!"  
  
They reach Raye's house, only to encounter a group of baddies.  
  
"Hey, who are you guys?" questioned Artemis.  
  
"Yeah, and what are you doing in my house?" asked Raye.  
  
"We are the Electasei Spirits, and we are going to steal your pure spirits!" the leader declared.  
  
"No! Our spirits will stay where they belong; in us!" Mina declared.  
  
"Then we'll simply have to TAKE THEM NOW!"  
  
"Go away you baffoons or we'll hurt you!" warned Lita.  
  
"No!" and the Electasei started to chase them.  
  
Soon the Sailor Scouts had the lead and hid in an alleyway.  
  
"Let's transform!" said Amy.  
  
"Let's!" the Sailor Scouts declared.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" declared Sailor MIni Moon  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" declared Sailor Moon  
  
"Who are you guys?" asked the Electasei in confusion, for they had just discovered them.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon!"  
  
"And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!"  
  
"And we are the Sailor Scouts!" everyone yelled together.  
  
"We're to save the good," Sailor Moon declared."and punish the bad, and that means you! Let's get to it!"  
  
The first to attack was Sailor Jupiter."Supreme Thunder!" Of course, the Electasei were not affected because they are electric.  
  
"Hahahahahaha! You fools! Thunder has no affect on me, onr does water! Thunder Spirits, attack!" Spirits of thunder came out of the sky.  
  
Whifffff!  
  
"It's Tuxedo Mask!" declared Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Scouts, go and get Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. I'll hold them off!" said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"We're right here, daddyo!" stated Sailor Uranus( Amara). "Let's all attack at once!"  
  
"Right!" said the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" declared Sailor Mercury(Amy)  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" (Raye)  
  
"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" declared Sailor Jupiter. (Lita)  
  
"Rolling Heart Vibration!" declared Sailor Venus.  
  
"Dead Scream!" yelled Sailor Pluto. (Trista)  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" yelled Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" declared Sailor Neptune. (Michelle)  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Sailor Mini Moon yelled. (Rini)  
  
"Sailor Moon, transform into Super Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury yelled.  
  
" Right! Moon Crisis Make Up! Now I'll destroy you once and for all! Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"  
  
"Arrrggghhh!!No!!This isn't the last of meeeee!"  
  
After he disappeared, there was a flash. It blinded the Sailor Scouts. Afterwards, Rini disappeared.  
  
"RINI!!!!!!" 


	2. The Electasei Dark Doom Lair

Sailor Moon: 2. The Electasei Dark Doom Lair  
  
"Rini!Noooo!" Serena wailed. The Sailor Scouts, including Darien, gathered together at Serena's house.  
  
"I'm guessing that there's more trouble. Keep your guard up." said Amara.  
  
"You've gotta find her, please!" Serena pleaded.  
  
"Oh yeah we'll find her. Let's just hope she's okay." Darien said.  
  
"Trista, Amara, let's start searching for Rini." said Michelle.  
  
"Okay. See you guys later and good luck!" Trista said.  
  
"Thanks! Bye!" mina said."so, where do we start?"  
  
"Let's go to the library. We'll probably find stuff there!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" declared the Sailor Scouts.  
  
They reached the library with no troubles.  
  
"We should look under... I dunno, electricity?" suggested Serena.  
  
"Nah. Probably legends." said Darien.  
  
"Ummm... excuse me Mr.? Do you have anything on legends?" asked Raye.  
  
"Section two in the back." He answered.  
  
"Thanks!" Raye said.  
  
They were walking when Raye suddenly said," The King...will return...Earth...Moon...,"  
  
"Whoa! What did you just say Raye? Raye!! Omigosh, she's unconscious!!" Amy exclaimed." "Lita, take her to the hospital immediately!"  
  
"It was like she was in a trance or something." Said Mina.  
  
"Well, let's get moving. We might find something to answer our questions." said Serena.  
  
They walked to section two and found a lot of legends there..  
  
"Eagle Eye... Kasei... found it! Electasei." Amy exclaimed.  
  
"SHHHH!!!!! It's a library!" the people exclaimed.  
  
"Ooops! Sorry!" amy said in embarrassment. Then, she turned to the index. "Page 383. Okay. Here. It says...  
  
Whooossshh!  
  
"Aaahhhh! Whoa!!!!!" The Sailor Scouts yelled.  
  
"OOOOOooooofffff!" The Sailor Scouts exclaimed after three minutes of falling.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Serena in confusion.  
  
"Welcome to the Electasei Dark Doom Lair. Prepare to be eliminated!" A figure then stepped out of the shadows. 


End file.
